


a fucking dinner date

by SadBoyHijiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, I can't believe I forgot to tag that, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBoyHijiri/pseuds/SadBoyHijiri
Summary: Hamjimeme Hoenata is going on a dinner date with his Daddizuru Kamutuna





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my first work here is a shit post I swear I'm working on some more serious fics right now I swear

hinatiddies was waiting 4 papizuru 4 their date. they were going 2 haz a dinner dates 2gether 4 ther 1st annuversary. it waz nearly time 4 there date and izuhoe had noot come yet so hajimeme waz about 2 leave wen daddizuru came.

“omg daddy ur here!!!!11!!!” hinat sed

“yas i am byy” izzy sad bak 2 him, caressign he cheek wit his BIG yaoiz hand

“daddy let haz teh eatz nao!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!” and then they eated da dinnerz but afterwads izupapi took out his big fat dongle and ripped off hajibooty's cloths

"oh noes daddy ppl r watching!!!!1!!!”

“i dun care bby” and then he shove his ding ding dong into hoenatit’s butt hole and he scream

“OH DADDYYY~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!! IT FEEL SU GUD~~~!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!"

"mmm bby ur so tayt an smexy~~~" izupaps fucc hajihoe even more and then they both cum su hard dat they both screm

Koko Puff Head saw wat they did and got jelly so hajitit and daddizuzu rip off his cloths 2 and put their dingly dangly dongs up he pooper and fucc him rly rly hard an they all cum together an every1 in da restaurant was frighten 5 life the end

**Author's Note:**

> Please get a waifu with a knaifu to end my laifu uguu~~


End file.
